


Victory

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Inspired by a quote, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-09
Updated: 2007-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No spoilers.</p>
<p>Inspired by an Ozzy Osbourne quote.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.
> 
> Inspired by an Ozzy Osbourne quote.

"Victory," Danielle hazily whispered as she inhaled Jack's natural early morning scent. She moved tighter against him, resting her head on his shoulder as she waited patiently for him to wake up.

His scent was all the more intoxicating to her because she had left little reminders of her love on his body. "Jack," she whispered as she drew love hearts on his chest with her fingers.

A beat later he began to stir. "Morning," he smiled sleepily.

Danielle softly kissed his shoulder. "I missed you," she said sweetly.

Jack pulled her securely into his embrace. "I missed you too."


End file.
